Epic Sirtaki
(Ubisoft Club) |artist=The Bouzouki's |year=2014 |mode=Trio |dg= / / |nogm=2 each |pc=Purple/Cyan/Cherry Red |gc=Lavender/Cyan/Red |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |pictos= 53 |nowc=Sirtaki |perf= Kyf Ekamé (P1) Jeremy Alberge (P2) Julien Durand (P3)}}"Epic Sirtaki" by The Bouzouki's is featured on , , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of three men. All three of them wear light blue Greek traditional outfits and different coloured hats which are attached with tassels of varying colours. P1’s hat is candy pink, P2’s hat is sky blue, and P3’s is red. Sirtaki coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Sirtaki coach 2.png|P2 (Old) Sirtaki coach 3.png|P3 (Old) Epicsirtakip1.png|P1 (Updated) Epicsirtakip2.png|P2 (Updated) Epicsirtakip3.png|P3 (Updated) Background The background is a theater for a show. The ground is wooden. There is an ocean mural as well as some cutout waves. The building on an island in the far background switches during a break and never returns after that. The second scene shows a Greek statue and a huge tree. The end of the routine shows a curtain call, which confirms that the dancers were dancing on a stage. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine. The following shows how each Gold Move should be carried out for each of the coaches: Gold Move 1 * P1: Spank your left foot. * P3: Done similarly to P1's Gold Move, except this time, raise your left arm. * P2: Squat down and close your arms. Then, open both arms out and jump up, kicking with your left foot. Gold Move 2 * P1: '''Kneel on your left knee and open your arms. * '''P2: '''Stand on both of your feet and throw your arms out. * '''P3: '''Done similarly to P1's '''Gold Move, but in the opposite direction. Sirtaki_p1gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Sirtaki_p3gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Sirtaki_p2gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Sirtaki_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Epicsirtaki GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game. Epicsirtaki GM2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game EpicsirtakiGM3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game. EPICSIRTAKIGM4.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Appearances in Mashups Epic Sirtaki appears in the following mashup: * Born This Way' (Triplets)' Trivia * This was one of the few songs in Just Dance 2015 to have been revealed only in the tracklist reveal, in that there were no song title leaks or previews prior to the tracklist reveal. * This is the first non-recycled completely instrumental song, along with Tetris in the same game, since the launch of coloured lyrics in the main series. * Along with Tetris, this is one of two instrumental songs to be covered. * The track was used as background music in the Just Dance UK video titled "Reading Just Dance Tweets and Comments!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2aw-KU6ZN4 * This song (along with ''Dagomba'', Isidora, ''and You're On My Mind'' on Just Dance 2016)'' is a new-gen exclusive Ubisoft Club unlockable. * This song is used in the [[Just Dance Machine/Sirtaki|''Sirtaki]] routine in the ''Just Dance Machine'' on ''Just Dance 2017''. * In the Just Dance Now routine especially, when the sliding door closes at the end, P3's foot is in front of it for a second. Gallery Sirtaki.jpg|''Epic Sirtaki'' sirtaki_cover.png| cover Sirtaki_cover_albumcoach.png| cover sirtaki_cover@2x.jpg| cover Fghj.png| cover 177.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200195.png|P1's golden avatar 300195.png|P1's diamond avatar sirtaki pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Zorba The Greek - Sirtaki (HQ Music) Epic Sirtaki Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Epic Sirtaki - The Bouzouki's Just Dance Now 2* Stars Epic Sirtaki - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julien Durand Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Jeremy Alberge